


capulus date

by moonlessnight125



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, NaruMitsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlessnight125/pseuds/moonlessnight125
Summary: While visiting new rome, Phoenix and edgeworth go on a date
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Kudos: 6





	capulus date

"Make sure you don't upset Mr terminus, ok Trucy?" Phoenix said to his daughter. Phoenix, Trucy, and Edgeworth were visiting new Rome. Trucy had wanted to go play with Julia, the assistant of Terminus. 

"Don't worry, I won't!" She smiled, before running off to join the other girl. Phoenix stood there for a bit and smiled to himself. As he watched Trucy do some magic tricks for the armless statue. It had taken him sometime, but he was getting use to his new life. Sure there was less objections, Testimonies, and Court case. But hey, he at least had more drunks, monsters, and poker to enjoy, right? 

Phoenix sighed and shook his head. "Wright? Are you ready?" Edgeworth ask, Walking over to him. "O-oh yeah? Were do you wanna go?" Phoenix replied, a bit startled. "There's a coffee shop near by, How about we start there"   
"Yeah, that sounds good." Phoenix replied, taking his hand.

The two walk along the roads, Holding each other's hands. Phoenix looked at the signs on the marble buildings, Though he couldn't understand them, since they were in latin. Eventually Edgeworth stopped in front of one that said, capulus tabernam. 

"This it?" Phoenix ask. "Yes it is." Edgeworth smiled. They walked inside, Phoenix found them a seat and sat down. "What do you want?" Edgeworth ask. "Get me some grape juice and a muffin please."   
"Ok. I'll be back in a moment." Edgeworth said, going to get his food. 

Phoenix smiled to himself. He loved his boyfriend so much, after everything that had happened between them. Miles stayed by him. Even after he lost his badge, He wasn't afraid to be associated with him. Phoenix remembered how he thought edgeworth would leave him. But instead he hug him, telling him he would fix this. 

"I'm back." Edgeworth said, setting down there drinks. "Thanks." Phoenix said, starting to eat his muffin. He watched edgeworth as he sipped his tea. Phoenix wasn't sure why, but he found the way Edgeworth did it cute. How he would always smell it first, Then take a sip, and more often than not recoil a little because it was too hot. He'd then set it down and stir it a little. 

"So, How's the family?" Phoenix ask him, knowing Edgeworth enjoyed talking about them. "They've been doing well, all things considered. I plan on visiting them next month. Care to join me?"   
"I'd love to come with you." Phoenix replied, booping the prosecutors nose.  
Edgeworth fake turned bright pink for a moment. Before he returned the favor by booing his nose. 

Phoenix chuckled, Smiling at his boyfriend. Who went back to sipping his tea. Phoenix took a bite of his muffin. "Want some?" He offered. Edgeworth nodded, so Phoenix handed him a piece of his muffin. Edgeworth put it in his mouth, and he smiled. The prosecutor had always had a sweet tooth, so it was no surprise he enjoyed this muffin. 

They eventually finished there drinks, got up, and payed. "Wanna walk around the city?" Phoenix asks.   
Edgeworth nodded, "i would like that very much." 

The two walked around the city together, Smiling and talking. Edgeworth would occasionally stop at different stands and stores, to see what they had. Phoenix would look around as well, although he wasn't as interested as his boyfriend. Watching Edgeworth was just enough entertainment for him.

Then, they got to a place that sold togas. "Um Miles, Are you sure about this?" Phoenix ask as miles pulled him inside. "We should look a least, we don't have one yet incase we ever needed one."   
"I don't think I'll need one." Phoenix replied, causing Edgeworth to stop. "Phoenix…" he said sympathetically, bringing a hand up to his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would make you think of-" Miles was cut off when Phoenix kissed him, The two kissed for a moment. Before taking a step back. "I'm OK Edgeworth, i just didn't want you to waste your money on me." 

"It's perfectly fine Phoenix, You do deserve to be spoiled a little." Edgeworth replied, "Besides, I might want to try on on myself." He started look around at the different articles of clothing, Phoenix didn't think much of them. But he smiled when edgeworth picked one out. "What do you think Phoenix?" He looked over to him. Holding a red toga. 

"I think it'll look good on you, Then again. Everything does." Phoenix chuckled, Edgeworth blush. "I'll go try it on then," Edgeworth went to the changing room. Phoenix waited out side it till edgeworth called him in. Phoenix stepped inside.   
Edgeworth stood wearing the toga, Blushing a little. "Does it look foolish?" He ask.  
"No, It looks wonderful." Phoenix replied, Kissing edgeworth on the cheek. Edgeworth leaned back into it as Phoenix wrapped his arms around him. The prosecutor rest his head on Phoenix shoulder. "What did i do to deserve you?" He ask, Look up at that man's eyes. 

"You just being so damn cute."


End file.
